The Cyclonian Mind Control Crystal Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow gets Cyclonian Mind Controlled so Cyclonis and Dark Ace can destroy the Sky Knight Council and only Piper can save Aerrow! PiperxAerrow at the end. I know it isn't brilliant but please enjoy.


The Cyclonian Mind Control Crystal Starring Aerrow and Piper

Note: Not brilliant but this will have to do please enjoy reading it since it's Storm Hawks.

Set 14 months after Second Chances.

The storm Hawks were patrolling the Atmos when Dark Ace appeared and he and Aerrow did their normal duel this time Dark Ace beated Aerrow.

"It would be a pleasure to kill you Aerrow but Master Cyclonis has need of you." Smirked Dark Ace.

"I'm not interested in joining Piper told me what Cyclonis did." Replied Aerrow then Dark Ace knocked him out!

"AERROW!" cried Piper and she tried to stop Dark Ace but he punched her out of the way! "If you lay a hand on Aerrow you're dead Dark Ace!"

Soon Dark Ace flew to Cyclonia and threw Aerrow to Cyclonis' feet.

"Good work Dark Ace now Professor Carnage get the experiment ready!" cackled Cyclonis as one of her scientists Professor Carnage got some equipment and made some purple energy blasted at Aerrow!

"If this fails let me kill Aerrow." Said Dark Ace.

"It won't fail Dark Ace besides I am having you in charge of him." Replied Cyclonis which made Dark Ace cackle.

Meanwhile the Storm Hawks were worried for their leader.

"What is Dark Ace after with Aerrow?" asked Piper with worry.

"Nothing good." Said Junko which Piper agreed.

Then Dove and Starling flew in.

"We heard about Aerrow being taken by the Dark Ace." Said Starling.

"And thought we'd help." Said Dove.

"We need more help to take down Dark Ace." Said Piper. "We're no match for Dark Ace."

Later Atmosia was captured by Dark Ace with Aerrow in a Cyclonian Uniform with Aerrow's eyes glowing red.

"Cyclonian Mind Control." Cried the Register.

"You got that right." Said Dark Ace with a smirk. "Black Aerrow guard the Sky Knight Council while I speak to Master Cyclonis."

"Yes Commander." Replied Aerrow then Starling, Piper, Dove and the other Storm Hawks arrived.

"What the heck?" asked Finn.

"Aerrow is now Master Cyclonis'!" cackled Dark Ace.

"We're doomed." Said Stork.

"That we so are." Said Finn.

"Master me and Black Aerrow have the Sky Knight Council what would you like us to do with them?" asked Dark Ace.

"Destroy them both you and Black Aerrow do it." Ordered Cyclonis on the radio.

"That would be my pleasure." Smirked Dark Ace. "Black Aerrow destroy the Sky Knight Council at my command!"

"NO!" cried Piper rushing in front of the Sky Knight Council! "Aerrow you know this is wrong!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" yelled Dark Ace. "KILL THEM!"

"Aerrow you know what is right and what is wrong whatever Dark Ace has done to you won't change that you are the best Sky Knight Alive!" cried Piper as Aerrow tried to decide what was right and wrong.

"BLACK AERROW DESTROY THEM!" yelled Dark Ace.

"AERROW!" cried Piper.

Then Aerrow began losing control of himself and flew off!

"We must capture him!" ordered the Register.

"No I'm not putting him in jail a second time and I still feel guilty for it!" protested Piper.

"Piper you go and try and make him remember who he is properly." Intrusted Starling.

"You got it!" agreed Piper and got on her Heliscooter!

"Starling what are you doing?!" asked the Register.

"Doing what is right." Replied Starling.

Soon Piper saw Ravess, Snipe and Mr Moss chasing after Aerrow.

"I GOT YA NOW BOY!" yelled Moss.

"And now you don't!" yelled Piper blasting Moss's Bessie with her staff! "JUST RAVESS AND SNIPE THEN TALK AERROW OUT OF THIS MADNESS!"

"I'm going to smush you!" yelled Snipe.

"The word is smash idiot brother!" yelled Ravess.

"Shut up and fight!" yelled Piper as she managed to do a battle with both Talons smashing Ravess' Switchblade into Snipe's Heli-Blade! "We'll meet again!"

"YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!" yelled Ravess and Snipe.

Then some Cyclonian Battleships and Nightcrawlers appeared.

"Commander Scarface captures the biggest threat to the Cyclonian Empire!" gloated Cyclonian No.2 and the Talons groaned.

"We'll see!" yelled the Nightcrawler Commander as he and his men attacked both Aerrow and Piper!

"ARGH EVERYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Aerrow as his eyes were both red and green.

"You can't escape Cyclonia!" yelled Carver who also came to try and destroy Aerrow.

"I BEST USE UP ALL MY CRYSTALS' POWERS!" yelled Piper and she used all crystals to make the Cyclonians and Carver fall out of the Sky. "Now to save Aerrow before he is against the Atmos and me I don't want that."

"Piper I appreciate you helping me but you need to keep away in case I hurt you!" cried Aerrow as he aimed his Energy Blade!

"AERROW DON'T!" cried Piper flying towards Aerrow and jumped then she kissed Aerrow making his eyes going back to their normal green. "Aerrow you ok?"

"I am thanks to you." Replied Aerrow.

"Hey what are friends for?" asked Piper then Cyclonis appeared.

"You have weaken my Mind Control Crystal but I will destroy you both!" yelled Cyclonis and blasted Aerrow's Skimmer but Aerrow and Piper managed to blast Cyclonis out of the sky but she vanished.

"We'll get her next time." Replied Piper as she and Aerrow landed on an abandoned Terra. "Aerrow I will never let Cyclonis do that to you again."

"Thanks Pi and I enjoyed the kiss we best do that again after the war." Smiled Aerrow.

"Maybe." Smiled Piper and they hugged as Starling and Lynn came to rescue them.

The End


End file.
